Unsettling Aftermath
Prelude In the year 3,976 BBY Mandalorian's begin attacking the outer rim of the republic testing the waters of their power. By the time of 3,973 BBY the Mandalorian Cassus Fett lead the massacre on Cather but the Republic suppressed the news of this not to demoralize reconstruction effects. 3,965 BBY the Republic finally engages the Mandalorians in small skirmishes along the outer rim. The Mandalorians staged a massive invasion in 3,964 BBY officially starting the Mandalorian War. In 3,963 BBY Revan attempts to persuade the Jedi Council to join the war and help the Republic however the Council resused claiming that their loses during the Great Sith War were far too great and they need to recover. Reven disovered and revealed the truth of the massacre at Cather winning dozens of converts from the Jedi Order and become active in the war along with being branded Revanchists. 3,960 BBY The Mandalorian War has just ended thanks to Revan and his padawan Malak. They however took a Republic Fleet disappearing into an unknown region. And now you arrive on Coruscant to meet your new master now that you are padawans. New Master, New Padawan(s) Only two shorts months after the Mandalorain War ended, with over half the Jedi ranks disappeared with Revan and Malak, the Jedi Council promoted Jedi Kitok Zusa to Master. He was then given three different Padawans, Ton'zonaq Surool, Umwow Ulma, and the reluctant Niqo Kruva. Accompanied by his regular pilot, Orvik Dulin, they collectively are brought together. After being briefed by the Jedi Council, the three padawans are then sent to acquire lightsabers with the Jedi weapon master, Reina Melnau. Once equipped, the group is given their first mission: a simple search and rescue. Royal Pains The King of Onderon has sent a private request to the Jedi Council to help with his daughter. King Korberic's daughter has been missing for three weeks and he has received a ransom. He has kept it secret so as not to cause panic and hoped the Jedi could resolve the issue without raising a fuss. The group's first guess is to check the moon, Dxun, since her date of disappearance coincided with the date that the moon and the planet Onderon become so close their atmosphere's overlap and allow people to move from one to the other. Orvik Dulin sets a course for one of the outposts on the moon and they jump into hyperspace. Moon Walking The group land the Benevolent Force outside the outpost on Dxun. Upon searching the surface, they detect some unknown human life forms on the moon and borrow some speed bikes to head out into the jungle and discover what they can. They travel about a half day then make camp. During the night they are approached by smugglers who felt they wandered too close to their camp. They unsuccessfully attack the group, who then follow their trail back to their camp. The group defeats the remaining smugglers and takes whatever is of value from their crates, including some parts of their ship. Umwow Ulma uses the Force to detect the princess' location and determines she is off planet and these smugglers are unrelated to the kidnapping. For Onderon The party then visit the palace on the planet Onderon and talk with King Korberic. They inform him of the smugglers, but mention they are unrelated to the kidnapping. They also mention that Umwow Ulma can detect his daughter's presence and she is alive and relatively unharmed, but her location is still secret. The King informs them of a ransom he received and the coordinates that came with it for a tradeoff. The ransom is 50 Million credits and a space freighter. The King doesn't have that so he was hoping the Jedi Council could send someone who could retrieve his daughter without those things to trade. The party program the coordinates in their ship and head out. Huttese, Please The party head to Nal Hutta for the tradeoff. Along the route, their hyperdrive stopped, apparently broken. They stopped in the middle of space with three large freighter's nearby. Orvik Dulin is able to think quick and repair the hyperdrive, allowing them to jump away from a battle. After repairs, the party reaches Nal Hutta. They safely reach the planet's surface and land in one of the cities near the meeting sight. After checking the map of the city, they realize their meeting place is at a Cantina. The party then plans their strategy. Didn't See Us Coming Armed with a fake credit chip and a coded cylinder, Ton'zonaq Surool and the other Jedi walk into the cantina, pretending to be there to make the exchange. Orvik Dulin hangs out in the cantina, pretending to not be with them. The Jedi reach out to the contact, Colker. They are taken to a back room to meet him, all the while Orvik is watching through Ton'zonaq's holo-comlink. Orvik is able to identify Colker and hack his computer, discovering the location of not just the princess, but several kidnapping victims. Meanwhile, the Jedi negotiate with Colker to stall, which eventually devolves into a battle. Taking out Colker and all his men, they turn their sights to the hostages. Snatch and Run, Y'all Sending a fake holo-message to the guards at the makeshift prison that's holding all the hostages, they convince the guards that all the prisoners are being taken elsewhere by other men. They follow orders and gather the prisoners outside. The party lands and pretends to be part of Colker's crew, taking the prisoners on board. They leave the other guards behind, telling them they need to destroy all evidence remaining at the scene. Clothing the hostages, they plan on returning all of them to their homeworlds (for a small finder's fee, of course). The party decides to finish their mission first, so the party leaves orbit and makes their way back to Onderon. They arrive, landing at the palace. Escorted by palace guards they make their way back to King Korberic. Sith My Pants They arrive just in time to see a slaughter of the King at the hands of two Sith. Kitok Zusa offers to fight the master, while he tells the rest to take on the apprentice. The guards take the princess away to a safe location while the rest of them fight. They party defeats the apprentice with their combined might, just in time to see Kitok Zusa fighting with three lightsaber blades and just slaughtering the Sith master. Kitok also may have used lighting attacks in the final blows, which may mean he flirts with the dark side, or something more sinister. After they defeat the Sith, Kitok says they must return to Coruscant immediately even before returning all the hostages, as this attack does not bode well, and the exact reason for it is shrouded in darkness...